


Fictober 2018 Day 6: Dog Park

by Piensodemasiado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, dog park, kinda neighbors au, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: La primera vez que Hansol vio a Seungkwan, el chico corría de una esquina a otra del parque detrás de un diminuto pomeranian color canela, que arrastraba la correa por el suelo mientras huía.





	Fictober 2018 Day 6: Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> No era de mis temas favoritos cuando leí el reto, pero me he dado cuenta de que también me apetecía escribir algo ligero y fluffy. Pero claro, ¿qué pasa cuando escribo algo así? Que me dan ganas de seguirlo JAJAJAJAJA Pero bueno, quizás algún día. Enjoy!

La primera vez que Hansol vio a Seungkwan, el chico corría de una esquina a otra del parque detrás de un diminuto pomeranian color blanco, que arrastraba la correa por el suelo mientras huía. Era cuando veía escenas de ese tipo, que Hansol se alegraba de que su propia perra, a pesar de ser una pastora alemana de casi cuarenta kilos, nunca desobedeciera y en general fuera una buena chica, cariñosa y tranquila. La familia de Hansol había adoptado a Hana cuando él sólo tenía diez años, y habían estado juntos casi una década ya, estando Hansol en su último año de instituto.

Después de observar durante un rato al chico del pomeranian intentando cazar a su mascota en vano, el peludo cachorro fue a parar justo delante del árbol donde Hansol y Hana estaban descansando sobre la hierba. Las orejas de Hana se levantaron cuando detectó al cachorro, y cómo éste había adoptado posición de querer jugar. Hansol observaba el encuentro entretenido, levantando la vista para mirar al otro chico cuando por fin consiguió alcanzarlos. Una sombra de incertidumbre pasó por el rostro del desconocido a ver el tamaño del perro al que su mascota había decidido acosar.

\- Tranquilo, Hana se lleva muy bien con otros perros – le aseguró Hansol.

Seungkwan levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

\- Perdona, suponía que eras extranjero – dijo el chico algo avergonzado por no haber dicho nada a Hansol hasta el momento, y haciendo entonces la respetuosa reverencia -. Me llamo Seungkwan.

Hansol copió su gesto lo mejor que pudo estando sentado, presentándose también. La verdad es que Seungkwan no estada del todo equivocado. Hansol había nacido en Corea, pero cuando era muy pequeño se había mudado a Nueva York, la ciudad natal de su madre; y no había sido hasta hacía menos de un año que habían vuelto a su país de origen. Esa era la razón de que, a pesar de tener un coreano fluido, aún se sintiera un poco inexperto con todo el protocolo formal del país.

Tal y como Hansol había asegurado, Hana y el cachorro enseguida se llevaron bien, empezando a perseguirse el uno al otro por el claro de parque. Seungkwan seguía ahí de pie, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No quería importunar al extraño, pero tampoco quería alejarse demasiado por miedo a volver a perder de vista a su mascota. El chico debió notar su dilema, pues enseguida volvió a dirigirse a él.

\- Si quieres, puedes sentarte aquí un rato – dijo Hansol -, no es ningún problema.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Hansol-ssi? – Seungkwan seguía teniendo sus dudas.

Hansol se apresuró a abanicar sus manos frente a él, quitándole hierro al asunto y un poco abrumado por el tono respetuoso de la conversación.

\- Sin problema, de verdad – aseguró una vez más -, y por favor llámame Hansol, debemos tener la misma edad.

Seungkwan sonrió, sentándose junto al otro chico y empezando una amena conversación. Pronto descubrieron que, efectivamente eran del mismo año, pero nunca se habían visto antes porque Seungkwan iba a otro instituto en otro distrito. El chico estaba en el barrio de Hansol visitando a su abuela, algo que hacía cada semana.

Después de un buen rato, los dos perros se habían cansado de corretear y habían vuelto al árbol, tumbándose junto a sus dueños, pero los dos chicos siguieron hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde. Seungkwan era una de esas persona que tenía el poder de hacer reír a Hansol hasta llorar (no era muy difícil pero Seungkwan era especialmente bueno en el asunto), y Hansol lograba intrigar a Seungkwan con las historias acerca de América que con tanta normalidad contaba.

Los dos se vieron sorprendidos cuando una luz anaranjada empezó a bañar sus al rededores, y vieron como apenas quedaba gente en el parque, la hora de cierre muy próxima. Juntos, ataron a sus perros y caminaron hasta la salida del parque, dónde debían tomar calles diferente para volver a sus casas.

\- Bueno – empezó Seungkwan, sin mirar a Hansol a los ojos -, ha sido un placer, Hansol. Y perdón si te he molestado mucho esta tarde, sé que a veces no paro de hablar -, Hansol se rió al darse de cuenta de que la disculpa del otro no era nada sincera, pues no se arrepentía para nada de haberle ‘molestado’.

\- Estaría bien que vinieras a molestarme más veces, el parque es un poco aburrido cuando estás tú solo – confesó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Seungkwan copió su gesto, esta vez devolviéndole la mirada sin reparo.

\- Pues entonces quizás deberías darme tu número, porque hasta el día de hoy no soy adivino.

Hansol volvió a reírse, sin poder creerse a Seungkwan y su forma de decir las cosas. No hace falta aclarar que Hansol le dio su número sin problemas. Y hasta puede usaran los mensajes para algo más que para pasear a sus perros, aunque ese plan siguió repitiéndose semana tras semana sin fallo.


End file.
